User talk:Scruffy
don't remove information, even minute stuff, from articles. they're supposed to be extremely indepth because this is a specific wiki on half-life so we're supposed to cover all of the details, no matter the importance. by the way, futurama rules and so does scruffy. in november they're starting the show up again. Capt Jim 23:46, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Uh, I believe this Wikipedia is in a sort of disrepair or so. Short articles here and there, incomplete information, and sloppily written articles are kinda bugging me, so I thought I'd help fix them. I've also already completed Half Life 2: Episode 2, so I have extensive knowledge of all the Half Life games except for the first. I would really appreciate it if you let me continue my... "repairs". I also remove things I deem as un needed. I hope to standardize the articles on enemy npcs as well. I've already started with an Overview, Capabilities and Tactics parts. There are also several variations. haha, i'm not trying to start a conflict sorry if i came off in that way, i'm not nearly anal enough and besides this is only an information recepticle for a game series. bet i spelled recepticle wrong. but anyway, your plan sounds good but just one thing: we don't know very much about the half-life universe, so there's not a lot of information that's unneeded since there is so little, so just keep that in mind. Capt Jim 20:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) one last thing: when you're connecting to an article but in the plural form, put the S outside the bracket, like so Antlion Guards, instead of Antlion Guards. Hello, I'm editing this page (because some reason the add comment thingy won't work in firefox I guess, and I'm too lazy to open run IE, even though it is inside firefox), anyways, I would appreciate it if you would NOT delete articles that have been recently created, most the ones that I create, may have just a quick sentence, even if it doesn't make sense, it doesn't matter, because I will edit it the day, day after, or day after that. These are just basic skeletons of an article, and should not be expected to make any sense, I just do this to prompt addition by me, and other members, because some may not think that there are much more articles to add. "Counter-Strike moved to Delete pl0x: completely irrelevent.)" that was your comment, and I am moving the article I made back to where it was, Counter-strike itself cannot be irrelevant, as we have a Counter-Strike: Source article. Predator106 overwatch hey, if you have a good idea then go for it. you don't need my verification. i agree with your decision to create an article for the city 17 overwatch, instead of just changing the name of the overwatch soldiers because we've seen that they are the same in other places (ie. mossman's video) Capt Jim 22:03, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Redirects #REDIRECT targetnamehere That's how you do a redirect. :) --MattyDienhoff 08:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC)